


Буквы, надписи, слова

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Луффи много говорит, Зоро молчит, а у Мироздания на них свои планы.Солумейт!АУ, в которой первая фраза проявляется надписью на коже.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 8





	Буквы, надписи, слова

Внутри него торчит какая-то белая хрень. То и дело скрывается из виду, когда Ёсаку нажимает на края раны, сдавливает скользкими ладонями. Джонни бормочет извинения каждый раз, как делает очередной прокол и чертыхается, когда кожа расходится лохмотьями под пальцами. Зоро хочет сказать, что ничего страшного, ему даже не больно, только прохладно и липко лежать на дощатом полу, но Джонни считает вслух — пятнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать, и Зоро не хочет ему мешать. Тем более что постоянно приходится захватывать кожу дальше, поэтому Ёсаку с силой давит на ребра, словно Зоро — порвавшийся по швам мешок с деньгами, который нужно срочно зашить вновь, не выронив при этом ни одной монеты. Они нависают сверху смазанными тенями, с сосредоточенно сжатыми ртами и решимостью в глазах, с заляпанными кровью лицами и руками. Его, Зоро, кровью.

Поэтому и не видят — вместе с внутренностями оставили в нем что-то белое и продолговатое, и оно ведь не было здесь раньше, да?

Где-то на фоне хлопает дверь, слышится обеспокоенный голос Усоппа, уверенный, но тихий — Луффи, потом приближающаяся дробь каблуков.

— Я принесла ещё воды и бинтов для перевязки, — голос Нами расслаивается, то исчезает, то появляется далеким прибоем из слов.

«Вытащите», — хочет сказать Зоро и пытается ухватить кого-нибудь непослушными пальцами, чтобы показать, потому что Джонни говорит «Двадцать три, ещё несколько».

— Придурок, о чем только думал? — И Поварёшка тоже тут? Перед глазами танцуют фиолетово-золотые медузы, похожие на тех, что они с Луффи ловили совсем недавно. На воздухе они таяли в считанные мгновения. — Даже ребра все видны. И как ты ещё живой-то, а?

В голосе Поварёшки слышится — или это только кажется? — восхищение пополам с сомнением.

— Зоро… — говорит Луффи откуда-то сверху, сбоку, снизу, одновременно везде.

Темнота наступает с трёх сторон, запечатывает зрение, ощущения, звуки. Кажется, всего двадцать семь.

***

А ведь всё начиналось если не хорошо, то хотя бы… привычно, что ли?

— Остров! — кричит Усопп.

— Приключения! — кричит Луффи.

— Сокровища! — кричит Нами.

Островом оказывается огромный плавучий корабль, корабль оказывается известнейшим морским рестораном, а ресторан, в свою очередь, оказывается местом испытания. Он даст им нового накама. Новые шрамы. Определенно, новые шрамы.

— Это плохо, братан, — голос Джонни колеблется вместе со свечой на столе. — Плохо, что этот Михоук сделал с надписью братана Зоро.

Стол тоже качается, плывет в океане и медленно тонет — или так себя чувствует Зоро. Подвешенной куклой на тонких, полуистлевших от старости ниточках — в любой момент рухнет на подмостки.

— Может, обойдется? — голос Ёсаку раздается из глубокой пещеры, вперемешку со свистом ветра, щедрый на эхо. Что они делают в пещере?

— Не знаю, мой старик говорил, что если надпись насильно вывели — то всё, прощай родственная душа.

Смех выходит из груди мокрым, противным звуком, который поднимает всех на уши. Зоро тонет в вопросах о самочувствии, падает на дно чужого беспокойства и ощущает огромную благодарность.

Правильно, Ророноа — или мечта, или родственная душа, и ты давно знаешь, что важнее.

Зоро молчит.

***

— Человек за бортом! — кричит Усопп.

— Мясо! — кричит Луффи.

— Золото! — кричит Нами.

Луффи виновато улыбается — мол, задремал, упал, пришёл в себя уже когда вы делали мне искусственное дыхание. И сразу же убегает, мгновенно очухавшись от состояния вялой макаронины в кастрюле супа.

Местный доктор качает головой, рассматривая рану Зоро. Обрабатывает чем-то резко пахнущим и отправляет восвояси. На улице то ещё пекло, а город выбелен до цвета волос Поварёшки в последнее время — дома, дорога под ногами и небо над головой.

— Меня зовут Манки Ди Луффи. — Луффи уже заводит новых друзей, даром что лишь среди хозяев постоялых дворов и их клиентов. — Я хочу стать Королем пиратов! О, Зоро! А, да, старик, это Зоро. Он мало говорит.

— Да он немой! — говорит Нами, скупо считая монеты под взглядом хозяина постоялого двора.

— Что-о-о-о-о? — удивляется Луффи.

Нами широко улыбается — последний остров был давно, поэтому она соскучилась по возможности хорошенько поторговаться. Это уже становиться рутиной — новый остров и новые приключения, иногда сильные противники и хорошие места, где можно выпить. Определенно, жизнь пирата имела свои привилегии. А с тех пор, как они высадили Джонни и Ёсаку на очередном островке по пути сюда, ничто больше не напоминало Зоро о той жизни, что у него была раньше. Перечеркнуто и оставлено позади. И за это стоило сегодня выпить. А нас следующее утро пройтись по городу.

С одним Вадо на боку непривычно, легко и пусто. Сместился центр тяжести и изменилась походка, и класть ладонь на одну рукоять тоже неудобно. Привычка вырабатывается от постоянного повторения — так говорил учитель, и Зоро неоднократно это проверил на себе. А вот интуицию вряд ли можно натренировать, она либо есть, либо ее нет. Зоро проходит мимо первого попавшегося оружейного магазина — там в окнах слишком много цветов, второй — гротескно большой, третий… Была бы рядом Нами — разом припомнила ему все ухмылки по поводу её любви к прогулкам по магазинам. Но интуиция говорит Зоро — иди вперед, и Зоро молчит и позволяет ей говорить за себя.

Оружейная обычная — ни большая, ни маленькая, ни очень вычурная или грязная. Посредственная. Зоро просматривает оружие в бочке — денег мало, вряд ли удастся найти что-то хорошее, но его старые клинки тоже не отличались прочностью.

— Это проклятый меч, — говорит владелец. — Оставь его, там есть получше.

Лучше там нет, во всем магазине нет, и в городе тоже — Зоро это чувствует так же, как чувствует энергию клинка в руках. Живую, неспокойную. Поэтому подбрасывает его вверх и подставляет руку. Лица хозяина и его жены вытягиваются, словно нарисованные — открытые рты, полные ужаса глаза. В них легко видится восхищение и, кажется, облегчение, когда Зоро принимает вторую катану в подарок и уходит прочь. Рука — целая, без единой царапины — привычно ложится на три рукояти, слегка придерживая, едва направляя. Запоминая.

Проклятый меч — Китецу — шепчет:

— Хочешь, я буду говорить вместо тебя?

***

— Суша! — кричит Усопп.

— Драка! — кричит Луффи.

— Деньги! — кричит Нами.

Зоро молча берёт лиану в руки, отталкивается носками, отправляя тело в полёт. Пот струится по спине — жара и духота, краски вокруг режут глаза — зелень слишком зеленая, красные цветы словно кляксы артериальной крови. У бога этого места на груди слова его родственной души тоже похожи на кляксы-запятые, но тот выставляет их напоказ так, словно это его главное оружие. После битвы Луффи жалуется:

— А вот у меня нет надписи.

Усопп и Нами переглядываются, говорят безмолвно, как и положено родственным душам.

— Не может быть!

— Ещё как может! — и стряхивает с себя все — бинты, шорты, шляпу. Нами даёт ему подзатыльник, Санджи добавляет каблуком по голове с вертикального шпагата, и больше они к этому вопросу не возвращаются.

— И правда двадцать семь. Три раза по три. И потом ещё три.

Под мандариновыми деревьями спать особенно хорошо — не так жарко, шелест листвы убаюкивает, да и цветы приятно пахнут. Но это первое место, где Луффи прячется от Санджи, когда получает нагоняй, забравшись на кухню до обеда.

И чтобы развлечься, ведёт пальцами по шраму Зоро. Считает. Кожа по краям до сих пор красная и вспухшая, и вообще ему до сих пор вроде как нужно носить бинты, но хотелось в кои-то веки поспать без них. Зоро скептически выгибает бровь — Луффи и математика? Хорошие сны, хотя и странные.

— У тебя здесь надпись была, да?

У Луффи сосредоточенное выражение лица, но глаз не видно — опустил голову низко, не разобрать под чёрными волосами, спадающими на лицо. Зоро не боится, что Луффи прочитает его надпись — ни одна буква не осталась целой, и даже когда снимут швы, вряд ли что-то можно будет разобрать.

— Твоя родственная душа, наверное, любит поговорить, Зоро. Смотри, какая длинная надпись, столько букв, как у Робин в книжках, ужас какой! Она как-то мне рассказывала…

Луффи лежит рядом на животе, болтает ногами в воздухе и его голос тихонько убаюкивает. Зоро все же засыпает в своём же собственном сне, ничего не может с собой поделать — уютно и хорошо вот так, вдвоём.

— … а потом Шанкс сказал, что даже если уничтожить надпись, это ничего не меняет. У него она была на той руке, которую Морской король откусил, а он со своей родственной душой всё равно остались важны друг для друга. Так что Зоро не нужно переживать, что его родственная душа перестанет его любить. Дело ведь в не надписи, а в сердце.

Зоро молчит. Что тут сказать? В каждом из четырёх морей были разные теории на этот счёт. А на Гранд Лайне, может, всё совсем по-другому тоже?

— А вот моя родственная душа, наверное, не говорит совсем. — Голос у Луффи тоже сонный, он проговаривает слова медленно, почти через силу. — Ну, знаешь, ведь у меня нет надписи. Я никогда об это не думал, это Робин сказала, что моя родственная душа, наверное, немая. Как Зоро. Хм-м-м…

Волны мерно раскачивают Мерри, несут в сторону новых мест и приключений, сокровищ и соперников, врагов и накама.

Зоро перестаёт дышать и приоткрывает глаза. Щекой Луффи лежит на тёплых досках так, что только и видно вихрастую голову. Забавно: на затылке волосы у него крутятся против часовой стрелки, редкий случай. У Зоро тоже. Люди говорят, это к большой удаче.

— Мне вообще всё равно — есть у меня родственная душа или нет, — продолжает бормотать Луффи ему куда-то подмышку. — Но это забавно, что у меня нет надписей, а у Зоро она тоже стерта, хотя и была большой.

Сердце начинает биться сильней, хотя с чего бы? Глупое совпадение, не более — так можно было бы сказать кому угодно, кто заметит то же самое. Но Зоро не умеет врать, и молчит уже тоже, кажется, вечность.

Луффи ёрзает, внезапно вновь неугомонный, подползает к Зоро ближе, и приходится вплести пальцы в черные вихры, чтобы хоть как-то усмирить эту обезьяну, но это же Луффи, как его усмиришь? Тот поворачивает голову — затылок тёплый, а волосы щекочут ладонь. Смотрит, не мигая, на лбу выступила жилка — думает. Догадается или нет, что сам-то сказал?

Их лица близко, и Зоро чувствует дыхание Луффи у себя на губах. Сердце бьется ещё сильней — Луффи наверняка чувствует это пальцами, вон вцепился в плечо, прижавшись тёплым боком. Окажись на его месте Поварёшка, да даже Усопп — получил бы пятерней в лицо и пинок под зад. Но близость Луффи не вызывает отвращения или неприятных чувств. Наоборот, с Луффи, который так близко, и так смотрит, словно Зоро занимает сейчас все его мысли… волнующе.

Зоро и сам не замечает, как начинает почти ласково перебирать смоляные пряди, отмечать колкие ресницы и чёрточку шрама под глазом, прямую и твёрдую линию рта, который в любой момент может расползтись в солнечную улыбку, такую заразную, что нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ.

Луффи пыхтит и потеет, силясь понять, что же такого он сказал, что заставило его инстинктивно задуматься, и Зоро решает за него и — за себя, — потому что хорошо, что надписи больше нет, но и быть трусом Зоро тоже не устраивает. Да и самое худшее — получит в солнечное сплетение за попытку, но если не выйдет, то Луффи не будет таить зла. Должен понять — иногда он бывает тугим, но в некоторых случаях становится проницательным, словно смотрит в самую суть человека. Интересно, увидит ли то, что видит Зоро в нём самом сейчас?

Зоро напрягает лопатки, мышцы живота и соединяет их губы прямо в тот момент, когда Луффи, наконец, собирается что-то сказать.

В голове не разрываются фейерверки, истина не является в сознании белым шумом. Небо не падает на голову, а земля не уходит из-под ног. Просто все становится внезапно правильным.

Губы у Луффи шершавые и язык юркий и мокрый, любопытный — заплетается с языком Зоро, пробует, будто здоровается, с каждым зубом по отдельности, проходится по губам — раз, другой, вновь…

Зоро приходит в себя, когда Луффи наваливается, втискивается в него, распластавшись сверху, и чувствуется, что у него стоит. Заплетает его в кокон себя, не пошевелить и пальцем, и вжимается всем телом, трётся, пока они оба не кончают.

Вечером разговор снова заходит про родственные души, и Усопп вдруг говорит:

— Мои родители не связаны. Они так решили.

— И правильно, — отвлечено говорит Луффи, играясь с руками Робин, вырастающими из стен, на спинках стульев и на двери. — Это, конечно, хорошо, если можно найти кого-то важного для себя. Но как по мне — не имеет значения, родственная это душа или тот, кого ты решил сделать важным для себя человеком. Вот взять меня. У меня есть мечта, шляпа и накама. И Зоро. А больше мне и не надо.

Все плюются, обменивается понимающими взглядами — значит, Робин и вправду следит за всем на корабле. Луффи не понимает, почему все так странно ведут себя. Допытывает, что случилось, обвиваясь вокруг тел питоном, но все многозначительно молчат, только улыбаются, черти.

Зоро молчит тоже. Получить и мечту, и родственную душу — кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от подобных подарков судьбы?

Да и молчание порой на вес золота — так говорят? Зоро тоже улыбается. Он ведь уже давно сказочно богат.

***

Та ночь отпечаталась на сетчатке до мельчайших подробностей, и Зоро помнит её как помнит каждый бой в череде всех своих поражений. Синие тени скользили по углам и ступеням, голубая трава и листья деревьев — ночью сад становился прозрачно-аквариумным, миром из другого измерения. Но Куина была так же сильна, хотя позже сказала то, что Зоро запомнил на всю жизнь.

— У меня появилась надпись, — и правда, вязь слов на левом плече ускользала под одежду, но Зоро знал, что это значит. Куина была старше, и естественно, что надпись тоже появилась у неё раньше. — У меня теперь есть родственная душа.

Руки ныли — мечи тяжелы и длиннее Зоро, но он слушал внимательно, потому что Куина редко говорила о таких вещах. Возможно, если он будет знать о ней больше, то сможет стать сильнее. Дополнительные тренировки никогда никому не вредили.

— Я хочу стать сильнейшим мечником в мире. Но если я найду свою родственную душу, не ослабнет ли моё желание? Нужна ли будет мне мечта, когда рядом со мной окажется человек, который и есть — мечта, если верить тому, что об этом говорят другие.

Ветер приносил и швырял в лицо сизые листья, а Зоро слушал, с каким отчаянием Куина говорила о том, что со временем, как девушка, станет слабее и о том, что не хочет встречать свою родственную душу, если это будет стоить ей мечты.

Слушал и молчал. И после её смерти поклялся молчать дальше. Но Мироздание всё решает за него. За них.

***

— Корабль по встречной! — кричит Усопп.

— Накама! — кричит Луффи.

— Клад! — кричит Нами.

— Зомби! — чуть позже кричит каждый из них.

Населенный живыми мертвецами Триллер Барк — это испытание. Зоро знал, что это скоро случится, предвидел. Ждал.

Рука Робин троится, с ней троится надпись «Супер!», ноги Поварёшки окутывает огонь, Чоппер страшен в гневе и совсем не похож на любимого малыша всей команды, Усопп защищает Нами с отчаянием, достойным восхищения, а Френки покрыт кровью с ног до головы, но стоит насмерть до последнего. Но этого мало, бесконечно мало, и когда команда побеждена, когда огромная механическая туша Кумы нависает над кажущимся маленьким телом Луффи, приходит понимание и вместе с ним принятие. Луффи без сознания, поэтому надпись не проявится, он её не услышит. Зоро нарушает обет, чтобы взять на себя чужую боль. Горло саднит, слова даются с трудом, тяжёлые и большие, их приходится выталкивать из себя словно щипцами.

— Почему? — спрашивает человек с маленькими звериными ушами, способный остановить их всех ударом кажущейся мягкой ладони.

Зоро не оборачивается, не смотрит назад — он нарушает сейчас все свои обеты, но он никогда не повернется к врагу спиной. Даже если это последний раз, когда он сможет увидеть Луффи. Следующие слова даются легко. Легче, чем предыдущие, легче, чем любые в его жизни. Наверное, потому что они адресованы важному человеку и должны проявиться на его коже — скорее всего на груди, как у самого Зоро. Он говорит:

— Луффи будет Королём пиратов!


End file.
